The present invention relates to an automotive visor, and more particularly to a visor mounting pin which affixes a covering material to a visor substrate proximate to the visor pin opening during the operation of inserting the pin.
Automotive visor construction commonly consists of laminating a covering material over a substantially rigid substrate. It is normally desirable to cover the substrate with an aesthetically pleasing material such as a cloth or leather. The substrate is normally a precut butterfly-shaped panel having identical halves and a central folding area. The butterfly-shaped panel substrate is upholstered with covering material and folded over upon itself to complete a visor body.
An area of concern in the application of the covering material are openings which pass through the substrate, such as visor mounting pin openings. The visor mounting pin openings provide attachment locations for visor mounting pins which mount the visor to the vehicle interior. These openings require that the covering material be cut and then bonded inside the substrate to provide an acceptable finish in the area proximate to the visor mounting pin. The operation is referred to as tabbing and normally requires at least a two stage operation and the use of an adhesive. Typically, the covering material is cut into a star-like pattern in a location corresponding to the visor mounting pin opening to create a plurality of tabs. In a secondary operation the tabs created by the cutting operation are pulled through the visor mounting pin opening and into the area between the substrate halves and bonded to provide the finished visor mounting pin opening. However, these operations normally require a long cycle time and the use of an adhesive.